Sibling Rivalry! The Smart Alec vs The Goofball
by Renegade Of Illumination
Summary: Sora isn't really smart or talented, but he was happy with his normal, carefree lifestyle. Imagine how it all crashes when his super smart twin suddenly pops into his life, and turns it all hectic. Sora, meet your worst nightmare, Roxas Revene [No yaoi]
1. Long Lost Twin?

Hehe, yeah… I was using too much brain juice, and I'm bored… yup! Thus why this fanfiction exists! Okay, I don't want to say too much crap, so here goes!

**P/S **This may seem a little angsty at first, but trust me, it's really a simple, happy story…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: Can you believe it? I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Because if I did, there won't be any point in writing a fanfiction then, ne?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas stared absentmindedly out into the sky blue horizon, as he allowed his thoughts to soar out of even his own reach. He played around with his black and white wristbands, before he solemnly placed his chin on the hand. It was a rare occasion, but today, at this very particular moment, Roxas was restless. He couldn't say that he wasn't happy that he was finally going to see his brother again after a whole, flawless eleven years (Although he'd never admit it to anyone. Not on his life) but still, it meant that he was going to see **her**. The person he hated more than even mint-flavored ice cream. And that's saying something, because he absolutely **hated** mint ice cream.

Roxas heaved a heavy sigh, and sat back into the plane seat, considering if a good, long sleep would help him unwind, to calm down from his semi-destructive thoughts. He finally decided not to, but put his feet on the two unoccupied seats next to him, and put his hands behind his head for support. A man in a waistcoat in the next lane of seats gave him a strange look, but the glare that Roxas shot him made him turn back to his laptop. Roxas scoffed and mentally smirked, as he looked around the half empty plane. He took a moment to ponder of the Airlines' loss for this flight, but shrugged it off. '_Of course_,' he thought. '_How many people would there be in a plane from Africa? From the outskirts of civilization?_'

These chain of memories forcefully reminded Roxas of the very reason he was in this flight,

The death of his beloved father

Roxas stared up into the fairly dull and uninteresting roof of the aircraft, trying to seek his father's presence. Since his parents' divorce, Mr. Revene (his father) was everything in Roxas' life, all that he ever cared for. Now, that man was gone, to a place he can never reach, no matter how far he held out his hand.

He reflected back on all those memories he held dear with his father. They went everywhere together, just the two of them. Although Roxas grew up in Africa, he felt that the country held a sentimental value to him, to him and to his father. Smiling to himself, Roxas rejoiced in these memories, one by one.

And before he knew it, Roxas fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the warmth and care he had missed so, very much…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm home," Sora called out to his mother, as he stepped into the familiar compartment of his house, famously known as a living room. Ms. Takemoto's head popped out of the kitchen, wearing its usual happy, serene facade. She smiled to her son in greeting, and went back to her cooking. Sora dropped his backpack on a nearby couch, and sat down to face his lunch.

"Wow, pancakes," Sora mumbled, and poured too much syrup over the heavenly treat. "You know mom, just half and hour ago, I was thinking that I wanted pancakes for lunch. Guess the high lord heard my plea, huh?" Sora said, thinking of starting a conversation. His mother just laughed, and smiled back to her son.

"Mothers know best," she declared. Sora smiled back to his mother, and stuffed his full loaded fork into his mouth. The divine taste of marmalade mixed with his mother's special pancakes infiltrated his mouth. Oh, the goodness…

"Mmm…" Sora made a sound, and hugged himself, as he savored the beautiful taste. He shook from head to toe, as he took another forkful. Again, the magnificent taste got Sora to his feet, but he shrank back down into his seat, making very disturbing noises as he chewed. Ms. Takemoto just shook her head. Her son was just like that sometimes… Sora smirked at his mother's reaction, and resumed eating like a normal sane person.

There was a moment of silence after that, Sora eating his lunch silently while Ms. Takemoto resumed with her moments delayed work.

"Sora… do you remember your brother, Roxas?" Ms. Takehiko asked suddenly, ending the silence created. Sora swallowed his mouthful hard, and looked at his mother blankly,

"I have a brother?"

"Twin brother," His mother corrected him. "Remember your father, Robert? Well, apparently, he…" Ms. Takemoto looked down.

"…What?" Sora insisted, seeing his mother stopping in mid sentence. Ms. Takemoto inhaled deeply, and looked up.

"Apparently he just passed away, five days ago…" she replied solemnly

Sora almost choked on his treat

"HE WHAT?" Sora yelled, up on his feet.

This news left Sora with a broken heart. He never really knew his father, because he and his mother had a divorce, just when he was turning four! Yes, their marriage was that short, and Sora has never seen the man ever since. Rumor has it, that he moved to Africa, and Sora wasn't surprised. In fact, after hearing all of the stories from his mother, Sora was convinced that he won't even flinch if one day, he appeared on TV as the first person to create an inter-dimensional machine. He was that much of an impressive man of science. Sora looked up to his father, in a typical, boyish admiration.

Of course, this news shocked Sora to no end. He never knew this great man, who also happened to be his father, and now, he never will. Sora leaned back into his seat, still trying to register this information. '_Okay Sora, relax… breathe… inhale, exhale… inhale, exhale…_' he commanded himself. Ms. Takemoto saw Sora's internal struggle, and felt a tinge of regret climb up her stomach.

"Anyways, Sora. About Roxas, since the unfortunate… '_incident'_ with your father, he'll be moving in,"

Sora's eyes widened

"…"

"So, I have a long lost twin brother who lives in Africa, and his name is an anagram of mine with an extra X in it?" Sora inquired, oblivious to how ridiculous that sounded. Ms. Takemoto looked at Sora strangely. '_He noticed the anagram!'_ She thought, dumbfounded.

"Yes, apparently you're right, Sora,"

"…"

"I really have a twin brother?"

Ms. Takemoto nodded vigorously, "Yes! And he's going to be here at three o'clock today!"

"WHAT?"

Ms. Takemoto nodded again with a serious face. Sora looked at her skeptically. "Since when have you known about the move?" Sora asked doubtfully. Ms. Takemoto shrugged.

"Five days ago…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom, are you sure about this?" Sora pestered his mother for the fifth time that minute. They were both in Ms. Takemoto's striking red convertible, on their way to the Twilight Airlines. It was a rare occasion for Sora to get so flustered, but this time, it was an exception. Sora was very, very, very flustered.

It all didn't seem possible to Sora. The brother he never knew is in a plane, on his way to civilization, and into Sora's life so suddenly, even though they barely even know each other! In fact just a couple hours ago, Sora didn't even know he **had **a brother!

'_This is insane!'_ Sora cried in his head.

"Say, mom, were going to pick Roxas up from the airlines, right?"

"Yes, we are. Why do you ask, honey?" Ms. Takemoto answered, glad that Sora was finally asking something other than 'Are you sure?' although she was getting quite restless of Sora's constant inquiring. She was in her usual white blouse and skirt, with a floral themed blue design. She wore a matching scarf, tied firmly around her neck. She had allowed her long, blonde hair to flow freely with the wind, while her beautiful aqua blue eyes focused on the road. She also had on her favourite pair of shades, making her look a lot younger than she intended.

"Well, how will we know whose Roxas? I mean, come on, you haven't met the dude for like, I don't know, a whole decade?"

"Well Sora, back then, we had **cameras**. I have a picture of him right here," Ms. Takemoto answered smugly, as she handed Sora a photo. Sora took the piece of paper from his mother's hands, and studied it intently. There, it showed a picture of a brown and spiky haired man, smiling happily while he held a blonde woman beside him, who was also smiling sweetly, revealing her pearly white teeth. Down at the bottom of the picture, were two, small boys, not more than five years of age. One of the children had brown, spiky hair, as his façade showed a cheerful, and somewhat goofy grin, maybe due to the fact that the boy missed two of his front teeth. The other boy, on the other hand, had short, neat blonde hair, and smiled slightly, making him look a little older than he really was. Sora eyes his mother with a little tinge of disappointment.

"So you had a **picture** of my brother, and you never even once even thought of **showing **it to me? Or even **told** me that I had a twin brother? For **eleven** whole years?" Sora asked with venom in his tone. He pressed the words deeper and deeper as he went through his sentence. "What else are you not telling me?" Sora demanded. Ms. Takemoto just remained silent.

Sora felt betrayed, betrayed by his own flesh and blood… his own, biological mother! She even had a copy of the family picture, and had never once shared it with him. He thought that they shared a bond of family trust!

Apparently not…

Sora stared at the small piece of picture in his hand, as he studied his brother carefully. It seems that even though they were supposed to be twins, Sora and Roxas didn't have a lot in common. Their hair colors were different, just like their faces. Roxas had a more serious and a feminine (?) face, while Sora looked like a total goofball. In fact, the only thing that seemed to keep them brothers, were their ocean blue eyes, exactly like their father's. Only now did Sora notice, he looked a lot like his father. No, exactly like his father, while Roxas seemed like an exact replica of his mother. It was almost hard to believe his father as a world-renowned scientist, if you looked at him on first glance. Sora smiled to himself, but made sure his mother didn't see it.

"Looks like were not so distant after all… dad…"

……………………………………

'_Come on, how many blonde haired kids would there be in a flight from Africa? This shouldn't be too hard…_'

Sora tried to convince himself with these words, as he looked around from his seat. He and his mother had chosen the perfect ones, the very first ones, facing the 'Arrivals' entrance. Sora kept his eyes peeled open, as a strange surge of excitement filled his entire being. After getting over the extreme shock he experienced earlier in the day, he was actually excited to see Roxas.

"There he is," Ms. Takemoto whispered, as she gripped Sora's hand firmly. Sora immediately turned towards the direction his mother was facing, and there he saw… for the first time in a decade, his long lost twin brother.

Roxas held an expressionless face, as he stared blankly out into the scene before him. Behind Roxas, was a pulley-bag, made from completely black material. Roxas looked down, and slowly dusted his white jacket. '_For a dude who grew up in the wilderness, he's got style…'_ Sora thought, eyeing his clothes intently. (Just imagine his normal clothes in KH. I'm too lazy to make anything else) it looked somewhat rugged, yet held a very innocent look. Pure white… Sora looked down to his own, black clothes. Talk about total contrast…

Ms. Takemoto practically dragged Sora towards the blonde boy, and waved maniacally with her other, free hand.

"ROXAS!" she called out.

……………………………………

'_Hey… not half bad…_' Roxas thought to himself, as he eyed his surroundings. He dusted his jacket a little, even though it was absolutely spotless. It was a habit Roxas had had picked up from the wilderness, and he thought he'd never get over it.

Vaguely, Roxas heard his name called out. He turned towards the voice, and saw a blonde woman, running towards him while she waved her hands like a half-witted maniac. She was dragging along a spiky haired boy, whose eyes seemed glued to him. That was his mother and Sora, no doubt. Roxas nodded to himself, and inhaled a big breath.

"Guess that's my cue…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I am aware that the first chapter is short, but trust me, it isn't my usual style. It's always the fist chapter really short, and then the extremely long chapters… so look forward to those!

Also, for a side note, Takemoto is not Sora's final last name. I'm still considering it… I just used the name because it sounded okay with Sora's name… haha, lol. Also, sorry the plot is a little slow… I didn't want to reveal too much in the first chapter.

Anyways, expect more humor, drama, and lastly, QUANTITY! If you like this, please click on the small, cute blue button, and **REVIEW!**

Thank you for reading!

Renegade Of Illumination out


	2. Awkward Meetings

Wow… this update was fast… but I assure you, don't expect this speed of updates in the near future. Sorry this chapter was crap… I thought of the sequence of events while typing it down at the same time, so it kind of came out as crap. Promise this won't happen again!

Also, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers, **Liz Hollow**, **NoLoveNoFeeling**, **sakura's conscience**, Lalala, **blackgato1**, **angelofsweetness**, and lastly, **Darkmoon Fleur**! Thanks by the bunch for reviewing my first chapter, and keep them coming!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: "I'm too lazy to say it, so, SORA! DO THE DISCLAIMER!"**

**Sora: "Okay! Renegade Of Illumination does not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else related to it, except this fanfiction, Axel, Leon, and the plot of this story. Those who steal anything that's hers, shall perish under the wrath of Renegade Of Illumination, and it won't be anything that'll leave you alive after she's done…"**

**Authoress: O.o…**

**Sora: "What?"**

**Authoress: "That was… too easy…"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guess that's my cue…" 

………………………………………

Ms. Takemoto ran towards her blonde son, and embraced him in a loving, long hug.

"Roxas! Honey, how long has it been?" Ms. Takemoto cried happily.

Roxas, however, seemed untouched with this move, as he just stood there, not returning the hug, nor pushing her away.

"It's good to see you too, **miss**," Roxas answered with ice in his tone, looking away from Ms. Takemoto's face to prevent eye contact. He nonchalantly placed his hand into his pocket, and saw Sora looking at him strangely. He understood it, but refused to do anything about it.

'_Miss?'_ Sora thought. '_I thought she was his mom too?'_

Ms. Takemoto heaved a heavy sigh, but she had already guessed this reaction from him. Still, a mother can hope, can't she?

"Oh, you should remember Sora, don't you?" Ms. Takemoto said, desperate to change the atmosphere of this reunion. She ushered Sora in front of her, and smiled at Roxas. Sora turned to look at his mother, and frowned.

"Mom, the last time we met was when we were four! There's no way-"

"Yeah, I remember Sora…" Roxas answered dryly, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You stole my new Hot Wheels set just seconds before we moved out," Sora now turned to look at Roxas. '_What the hell?'_ Still, Sora didn't want to start a fight just seconds after meeting his supposed brother, so he thought playing along was a good idea.

"Uuuh… can I pay you back, somehow?"

"Nah, I already took your scooter earlier, so we'll call it even," Roxas answered, still keeping his face, but with a tone different from before. Possibly a little friendlier. Sora stared at him blankly. '_Does he even know what he's saying?'_

"Uuuh… sure," Sora said. Roxas placed his hands in his pocket, and shrugged.

"So it's settled then," He said, walking away towards the Airlines exit. Sora continued to keep his gaze on the blonde, until he disappeared by a corner. He then shot a look at his mother, frowning. Ms. Takemoto understood her son's look, and nodded. "Let me explain…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again in the red convertible, Sora continued to mercilessly stare at his blonde twin, (Wow… he's like… obsessed or something…) with his mother's words still echoing through his ears. Unbelievable… with just a few words, Ms. Takemoto explained a number of things…

"You're brother's a genius… his IQ level exceeds 200,"

Still, that didn't quite tell Sora why Roxas was so cold siff. However, Sora had to admit, he looked cool, just by leaning on the car door, and letting the wind blow his hair. Topped with that expressionless face, wow…

And he could remember even back when he was still four, and that was just super cool. '_So I have a long lost twin brother, who just so happens to be good looking, smart, and yet cold… yeah, that definitely sounds like some cliché emo anime bishie…'_

Roxas was happily letting his imagination run free again, as he mentally cheered his little victory. He had purposely placed –coughtossedcough- his luggage on the seat next to Ms. Takemoto, so he doesn't have to sit there, and nor will Sora. Score! Successful 'Pissing Off Miss Takemoto No.1'

Roxas stole a glance at his mother, and saw her behind the wheel, being very, very flustered indeed…

He still felt Sora's gaze on him, and he knew, Sora was wondering something about him. After much of a consideration, Roxas thought he should be a little nicer to his goofy older brother. After all, the one who was at fault wasn't him.

………………………………………

Suddenly, Roxas turned towards Sora, who looked away with a red face. Did he notice him staring? (**A/N** Sorry, folks! No yaoi implied there!)

"Sorry…" Sora said, with a strange tone. Roxas looked at him with a weird look, and suddenly smiled.

Smiled 

"It's good to see you again, bro," Roxas said happily, and offered his hand for a shake.

Sora was astounded by this strange occurrence, as he eyed Roxas' hand suspiciously. Was he planning something? What's with the happy tone? And 'bro'? What the hell was that?

But slowly, **carefully, **he took Roxas' outstretched hand, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah… me too,"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally, the red convertible was parked nicely in the Takemoto House Garage. Roxas took a moment to admire his surroundings. Although not so fancy, Ms. Takemoto had kept the house clean, homey and somewhat cheerful, the complete opposite of his and Mr. Revene's home back in Africa. Messed up, untidy, and anything but cheerful. He and his father had agreed that since there wasn't a woman in the house, it was compulsory to mess everything up, no matter what. This move had actually helped, since no other sane human being would ever consider entering the place, and thus, the safest place to keep Mr. Revene's research.

Roxas reminisced all this, as he held a small gift his father had given him two years ago. A gift he would always cherish, forevermore.

"Okay, Roxas, since there isn't really any other room in the house, you'll be sharing Sora's room. That's okay with the both of you, right?" Ms. Takemoto announced, still smiling. Roxas just scoffed, and walked up the flight of stairs.

"Whatever…" was his reply.

Sora eyed him with an arched eyebrow. Okay… so what happened to all that warmth in the car just now?

"Hey Sora," Roxas called out suddenly. This somewhat startled Sora, but he answered as nicely as possible,

"Yeah?"

"Y'know, any normal human being who owns a brain would know, I have no idea where your room is. Aren't you supposed to be the host?" Roxas barked. Sora knew very well what he meant.

"This way please… dear brother," Sora mumbled spitefully, as he went past Roxas. Sora knew, all the hope of getting along with this boy just seemed like an unfulfilled dream now. Roxas followed silently, still with his smirk.

………………………………………

"I'm telling you, guys, this dude is evil!"

Sora was at his usual hang out place, along with his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. It was a called Destiny Café, and Sora had ordered a super large mocha latte, indicating him being extremely unhappy. Riku arched an eyebrow of doubt at his best friend, and shrugged.

"You're saying that you have a long lost twin who lived in Africa, whose good looking, super smart, yet has a split personality, where the good side only shows for five seconds, while the evil, corrupted side is killing you, and it so happens to show like, 99.9 percent of the time. Gee, that was long…" Riku stated matter-of-factly.

"No one asked you to summarize the whole story…" Sora commented spitefully, as he sipped his latte in a 'I'm-moping-so-apologise' way. Riku just laughed.

"Well, it gets you all cute like this when I do…" Riku said, as he ruffled Sora's hair. Sora gasped shocked, and pointed toward Riku in a very accusing way.

"RIKU! IS YOUR MIND DISTORTED SO? HOW COULD IT BE? NOO! DON'T HEAD TOWARD THE PATH TO DARKNESS, RIKU! NOOOOO- Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" Sora yelled, before getting a hit in the head from Riku.

"I'm straight, you asshole," he said, angered. Sora mouthed an 'Oh', and slumped back into his seat. Kairi, who had somehow remained silent throughout the whole conversation, just laughed.

"Well, what are you laughing at?" Riku snapped, yet Kairi couldn't stop her pleased heart from letting its juices flow, so she just laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and laugh-…

Ok, that was too much 'and laugh's…

But, anywho, Kairi did eventually stop laughing, and looked at Sora consolingly.

"Aww… I'm sure your brother isn't evil. Who knows, maybe he's just shy!" Kairi declared with a little too much optimistic air in her speech. Sora almost chocked on his latte, and stared at Kairi. (For two reasons… figure it out)

"Weren't you even listening, Kairi?" Sora snapped. Riku nodded in agreement, and crossed his hands over his chest.

"C'mon, think about it, Sora. He's lived in Africa practically most of his life. He hasn't made even one local friend, and I bet befriending Africans as a local would take a lot. He's probably lived his whole life friendless, for all you know," Kairi started her speech. Now, Sora thought she got her point straight.

"So, maybe he just doesn't know how to make friends, and thinks that's the best way, since that's how they usually show brothers on TV, right? Oh, the corruption it brings… or maybe he's just misunderstood! Yeah, he's definitely misunderstood the way you described him and all-" after that, Kairi went on and on about the how 'misunderstood' Roxas was, but Sora already saw her point. Sure, maybe he just didn't know how to be a good brother, right? Of course! Geniuses usually have analytical minds, and they think too much most of the time.

"Hey Kairi, I think you got a point there!" Riku said, nodding vigorously. Kairi felt her chest puff with pride, as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, it's just what "I think…" she suddenly looked like a great thought had crossed her mind, as she got all animated all of the sudden.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Hey, you two remember Namie, right?" Kairi asked excitedly. Sora looked at Riku, and Riku looked at Sora.

"Namie as in Naminé? As in your cousin, Naminé?" Sora asked, just to make sure.

"Of course Naminé my cousin! How many other Naminé's do we know?" Kairi retorted. Riku shrugged. The picture of a girl, just around their age, filled Sora and Riku's heads. A girl with soft, long and beautiful long blonde hair, accessorized with her soft, smooth skin and sweet serene smile. To top all of that up, she had a very docile demeanor, so gentle and compassionate, yet firm and just. 'It was a wonder how someone so perfect could be related to Kairi', says Riku.

"Who knows? You probably got to know some other random Naminé, considering your extremely open reputation," Riku reasoned, and it was Sora's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, sure we remember her! Don't we, Ri-ku!" Sora assured, and glanced at Riku deviously. Kairi did the same, as Riku turned away, flushing. "Y-yeah…" Riku assured vaguely. The three of them remembered the incident well. It just so happened, that when Naminé visited last summer, Riku had just gotten dumped by his older, (And sexy!) blonde girlfriend. Depressed and angered, Riku attempted to heal his wounded heart by loving (stalking) each and every blonde haired girl he met… including Naminé…

"You're lucky Namie didn't call the police, or it would've been a fuss!" Kairi said in between her laughs.

"Yeah, you really freaked her out, Riku," Sora agreed, attempting to suppress a laugh, but failing to do so.

"Oh, shut up, okay? I was depressed! D-E-P-R-E-S-S-E-D! And depressed people to weird things!"

"Topped by you being an already weird person…" Sora mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"Hehe, anyways guys, I got news," Kairi happily continued, "Since her parents are moving out of the country, and she can't follow, so she'll be staying at my place for the next three years! Isn't that great!"

"At least your relative isn't evil…" Sora said maliciously, sipping his latte.

"Shy and misunderstood," Kairi corrected him. Riku scoffed,

"What is this? Attack of the blondes? Why are there so many blondes moving into town? First Roxas, and now Naminé " Riku exclaimed, shaking his head. Sora and Kairi gave him a wary look, before Sora finally said,

"I never told you my brother was blonde…"

"Or that his name was Roxas…" Kairi breathed. Riku seemed a little startled, as the two of them eyed him suspiciously.

"How do you know?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**That Night…**

The three reunited members of the family sat around a small dining table, ready to indulge in their final meal of the day. The meatloaf was served, and Sora happily indulged in this rare delicacy. Since his mother worked as a part time chef and catered people's parties, it was highly unusual for them to have something normal to eat. And apparently, Sora was lucky enough to get two out of the three meals for the day normal.

"This is really good, mom!" Sora exclaimed, and smiled at his mother. She smiled back at him, and thanked Sora. "It's the cheese. Always does the trick," Ms. Takemoto noticed Roxas' untouched dinner, and tried smiling to him.

"What's wrong, honey? Eat up!" she ushered. Roxas glared at her, and looked at his meatloaf suspiciously.

Roxas poked his fork into the cooked meat, and cut out a small piece. He placed it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"This sucks, I'm skipping dinner tonight," Roxas declared, and placed his fork down, before heading toward his room. Sora took into staring at him, while Ms. Takemoto could only shake her head. It seems that, he had not forgiven her for her past offence. She understood why. She understood so well…

………………………………………

**Later That Night…**

Sora lied down in his bed in boredom, as he threw his baseball toward the ceiling. It bounced, and fell right back into his hands. Sora repeated this chain of events again and again, being very, very bored.

Roxas emerged solemnly out of the bathroom, fully dressed. (The room had a personal bathroom… just like my dream room. Sigh…) The first thing he noticed was Sora's clothes.

"Looking good, bro..." Roxas commented, smirking. He looked at Sora top to bottom, as he held his little urge to laugh. That night, Sora donned in a pair of white pajamas, with cute, **pink** little **bunnies** as it's decoration.

"No one asked you, African boy," Sora answered nonchalantly, knowing that he was talking about the clothes he was wearing. Sora didn't blame him, he knew, the pajamas were ridiculous. In fact, the only reason he does wear them, were because it was a gift from his mother, and it would be a shame to just leave it unworn. That would only break her poor heart. Sora turned to face his brother, and shrugged.

"You're not too shabby yourself…" It was Sora's turn to comment. Roxas looked down at his black Gransazers shirt and olive green shorts, and snorted.

"At least the design's masculine,"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Roxas was just about to leap into the queen sized bed, when he noticed something wrong. Something very wrong…

"Uuuuh… Sora?"

"What?" Sora answered with a bored tone, as he spun the ball on his finger.

"Err… were supposed to sleep in this room together, right…?"

Sora was uncomfortable of the way that sounded, but nodded. "Uhuh…"

"On… **one** queen sized bed…?"

………………………………………

**Later That Night… Again…**

Sora shifted uncomfortably under the covers, still attempting to get some sleep even after a whole fruitless hour of trying. But that was all for a reason.

He was in the same bed with his own brother, under the same covers…

And in Roxas' hands, was a book. He had on a pair of black framed glasses, and was reading intently, illuminated with the extremely bright light of the night lamp. (It's not that he needed glasses, he just thought it would look more natural on him at night. It's just for show) he looked too composed for someone who was sleeping with his own sibling, but Roxas tried to turn a blind eye. This was, of course, inevitable, until he got a new bed. Which, no one knows when.

"Roxas, can't you turn off the lights?" Sora complained, as he shielded his eyes from the blindingly bright luminosity. Roxas seemed unmoved, as he continued to completely ignore Sora's plea.

"Why don't you just turn to the other side," Roxas said suddenly, and resumed his ignorant act. Sora stuck out a tongue, but there was nothing else he could do, so he turned to the other side. And shuddered the sight of Roxas' crazy shadow, casted upon the wall in a very frightening way.

'_I'm turning back the other way…'_ Sora thought, as he faced Roxas,

Only to be blinded by Roxas' remorseless beam of light

Cursing, Sora moaned, and pulled the covers past his face.

Hey, no light!

But the lack of air had forced him out of the blanket once more, to face the unforgiving illumination, (Hey, my name!) and the sinister shadows. In the end, Sora had no choice, but to sleep facing the ceiling, even though it freaked him out, because it reminded him of Dark Water.

"Great… just great…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The Next Day!**

Sora, limped down the flight of stairs, limping and holding on to anything that could keep him from falling. He could swear, he had spent less than an hour for sleep, but he knew, sleeping in late is unhealthy (What he didn't know, was that the rule only implied to people who actually **had** sleep) Scratching his head, Sora finally managed to enter the kitchen, and faced his breakfast that morning, scrambled eggs.

'_Mom must've been in a hurry…'_ Sora mumbled, as he sat down to his food. He was already fully dressed for the day, but had left his hair damp, as he was too lazy to dry it. Now, it lay limp, lifeless, against Sora's semi-well built body, showing it's true length.

"Wonder what time it is?" Sora wondered out loud, as he gazed into the kitchen clock. He almost spat out the contents of his mouth, as he gaped into the clock's crystal clear glass covering.

"TWO O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON?"

"We're home…" Ms. Takemoto's voice rang from the main doorway, followed by the sound of footsteps. Soon, Ms. Takemoto appeared at the kitchen entrance with Roxas, looking smug, yet somewhat infuriated.

"Oh, you're awake, honey!" Ms. Takemoto exclaimed excitedly, as she sat down across Sora. Sora took into glaring at his mother, as Roxas made himself comfortable in a seat as far from Ms. Takemoto as possible.

"Why didn't you wake me up? And where have you been?" Sora inquired spitefully, sounding exactly like a wife scolding her husband.

"The stupidest test ever…" Roxas mumbled spitefully. Ms. Takemoto looked quite hurt, but then smiled, as she turned toward Sora.

"We went to your school, to take the entrance test," She explained. Sora's eyes widened. Please don't let it happen… please…

"So Roxas is going to your school starting from next week. Isn't that wonderful?" Ms. Takemoto explained with an animated expression, as Sora choked on his food.

"Same… school?" '_With this catastrophe?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jeng Jeng Jeng… cliffhanger! Yeah, I know this chapter was short… but come on, people! It's a cliffhanger! It's a lovely cliffhanger! Yeah!

Oh, and **REVIEW!!**


	3. Past and Present

I've recently fallen in love with the Final Fantasy XII theme song, Kiss Me Goodbye, sung by Angela Aki (Who is notable for being both Italian and Japanese) Her voice is just like honey! Sweet yet strong...

Oh, I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers, **Liz Hollow**, **Haninozuka Mitsukuni**, **Hoshizora no Hikari**, **kimiko-ryu**, **angelofsweetness**, **HopelesslyxXxLost** and **Amber Spirit **for the lovely **REVIEWS**. I hope to see more of the beautiful **REVIEWS** soon!  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora and Roxas were both very angered, as they pinned the Authoress to the wall.

**Sora**: Do the disclaimer… NOW!

**Authoress**: No! You can't make me!

**Roxas**: Now! Or he gets it! –Points knife at Renegade Of Illumination's pet pillow, Huggles-

**Authoress**: NO! HUGGLES!

**Sora and Roxas**: YES! NOW DISOWN US!

The both of them laughed manically, when suddenly, Sora bent over and kissed Roxas.

**Roxas**: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

**Sora**: I-I can't… control my body! Aaaah! No! –He kissed Roxas again-

**Roxas**: Oh… no… we… forgot… her keyboard!

The Authoress performed one of the most annoying evil laughs in the history of evil laughs, as she continued to type out Sora and Roxas' make out moment. Upon pressing a button, a humungous banner appeared, with **Renegade Of Illumination does not own Kingdom Hearts** written in big, bold glittering letters. She continued her laughing fest, when she suddenly made Roxas bitch slap Sora, who cried out in pain. She then continued with the strange pair, when a thought crossed her head

**Authoress**: Wait… I thought the brothers weren't supposed to get along…?

(silence)

-cricket, cricket-

**Authoress: Oh, well! On with the story!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Oh, woe is me!"

Sora cried with vast emotions churning, as he sobbed out his heart's contents in Kairi's lap. Kairi had this look in her eyes as she whispered words of comfort to the sad boy, patting his back consolingly.

"Don't cry, Sora… I'm sure it won't be that bad…" Kairi soothed, as she started stroking Sora's hair. Riku had his elbow on the metal table, and had his face in the hand. He proceeded to blush in embarrassment as everyone continued to stare at his two insane friends. They were all in Destiny Café again, and as we all know, things aren't going too greatly for Sora. He had ordered a countless chain of Super Big and Creamy Slushies, and had finished them all in practically one gulp. It was a wonder how he had somehow escaped a brain freeze. People continued to stare at them as if they were the last chipmunks on earth.

Sighing, Riku decided that he should try and change the situation.

"Yeah, Sora. And even if it does, don't worry… were here for you," Riku smiled to him in a very reassuring way. Sora looked up into Riku's face with those sad, puppy eyes, when he suddenly sprung for Riku, and squeezed him dearly.

"Thank you… thank you so much!" Sora screamed. Riku was just about to push Sora off and give him a piece of his mind, when Kairi gave him 'The Look'. Reluctantly, Riku proceeded to pat Sora's back uncomfortably, as various people continued to stare at Riku and Sora, wondering what went on between them.

"Yeah… no problem…"

………………………………………

Eventually, (somehow) the two friends managed to get Sora's emotions in a desirable condition once more, much to Riku's relief. Soon after, all three of them took a cab, on their way to the Sunset Station. They were supposed to pick up Naminé from the train, and explain Riku's situation to her, one summer ago.

An hour later, they finally reached the Station Heights. After a quick, one-sided game of scissors papers stone, Sora paid the fees, and they were well on their way into the Station.

"Look! Namie!" Kairi cried, as she waved her hands frantically. Both boys turned to where she beckoned, and there she was, clad in her white dress. (Unlike the other characters, I want to tweak Naminé's clothes a little. Imagine her usual dress, add a black belt thing in the middle, lengthen the skirt so it's past her knees, and add a little more detail to the upper torso) She had on a cream colored hat with white roses, and a pink sling bag, in which she stored her precious sketchbook, her drawing/coloring gear, and her collection of magnificent sketches.

Naminé looked around nervously, as she wasn't used to this scene. When she spotted Kairi, she smiled, and fastened her pace toward her darling cousin.

"Namie! It's been so long!" Kairi squealed, as she leaped onto her blonde cousin. It seemed that she had allowed her hair to grow longer since the past summer, letting it stray past her shoulder. Naminé smiled dearly, and hugged Kairi back.

"Yup! How long has it been?"

"About a year, I guess," Kairi answered, and they broke the embrace. Smiling to each other, Kairi was suddenly hit with the memory of her two friends, and ushered Naminé toward them.

"I'm sure you remember Sora and Riku, right?"

Naminé smiled, and nodded slightly. She then held up her hand, offering it for a shake. "It's good to see you again… Sora, Riku," she said. Sora smiled and took the hand, while Riku shrugged.

"Uuuh… Naminé… about last summer, I… uuh…"

"It's okay. I know from Kai that you were depressed over something. I totally understand," Naminé assured, as she gave him that smile. Riku blushed ever so slightly, as he turned away.

"Err… well, okay then,"

Kairi nudged an elbow at Sora, winking. Sora winked back, as he smiled deviously.

"Riku… are you blushing?" Kairi asked mischievously. Riku crossed his arms nervously, as he turned to look up into the dreary view above. "I-I'm not,"

"OOH! RIKU HAS A CRUSH!" Sora sang, and danced around the poor albino-haired boy in a way that an evil witch would dance around her pot of potion.

"Riku and Naminé, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-" Sora didn't have the opportunity to finish what he was spelling, when an enraged scissors kick connected with his waist, thus sending him flying toward the other side of the station.

"You don't **DARE** sing that song here…" Riku threatened, making Sora back away into a corner in fear.

"Yes master…"

Naminé laughed dearly, when she suddenly remembered something. Smiling, she took out three framed pictures, handing them to Sora, Riku and Kairi accordingly. All three of them had the same design. On the right, was Sora, holding a grand looking key-like blade, with a very beautiful illuminated background. He was attacking something, but it was unseen in the picture. On the other side, was Riku, holding a strange, black and purple weapon in a very unique stance. His background, on the other hand, was dark. Both boys looked away from each other, with a very serious look in their faces. In the middle of the two sides, was Kairi, holding up her hands high ahead, while her eyes were closed in focus. The charm she hung around her neck shone beautifully, casting a strange, beautiful aura around her. The picture looked exactly like the trio one year ago. Or for short, a masterpiece!

Naminé seemed to notice the tension around her, as she hung her head in shame.

"Is it that bad?"

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" the three of them exclaimed at once. Naminé blushed at the encouraging commentary, and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Since he was too lazy to do it the day before, Roxas is punished to a day's unpacking, all without a moment of rest. (Not that he brought back too many things, just some of them momentums he wanted to keep) Okay… actually, he can stop whenever he wants, but that would just slow down the 'Conquer Sora's Room' quest Roxas had in mind.

Lazily, Roxas placed his various belongings around him, which were soon to be placed in their proper places.

"Okay… time to put them all in the closet…" Roxas mumbled, and picked up all his garments from the floor. He was just wondering if Sora would 'mind' him taking up half of the closet, when a small black book fell to the ground.

"Huh? What's this?"

Roxas bent down and picked up the book, as a sudden urge of familiarity hit him. "How'd this get here?" he muttered, as he flipped through the book's tiny pages. It was a photo album, packed with all the pictures Roxas held dear. (He'd never admit it, but Roxas was quite a sentimental person) A small piece of picture caught his interest,

A picture of him and Sora, back when they were four years old

Both of them were laughing hard, and were stained with whatever raw foodstuff they had left in the kitchen. Sora was trying to smear strange dough on Roxas' head, but Roxas shielded himself with a frying. Roxas stared at it absentmindedly, as his mind began to replay the scenes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was their parent's fifth wedding anniversary, and Robert Revene had scored a free one-course meal at the world-renowned restaurant, the Victoria Station (**A/N **Okay, so in reality, the restaurant isn't world renowned, but what the heck, it's a fanFICTION) There was, of course, one tiny little problem…

There were only two passes

So, if the loving couple were ever to have their meal, they would have to leave the twins home

Alone…

"Sarah, are you sure Mrs. Langdon doesn't want to take them?" Robert asked his wife, who was on the phone with their next-door neighbor. Sarah, (Famously known as Ms. Takemoto) shook her head.

"She's afraid they would _burn_ down her house, this time," she said, adding a little more ice to the word burn. Sora and Roxas, oblivious to the indirect insult, continued to attempt relive the 'Davy Jones' Heart' scene from Pirates Of The Caribbean II.

Sora brought up his bright, red lightsaber, and yelled out "Will! We now take thump thump, and bwing… err…"

"End," Roxas whispered.

"Yeah! Ant to this screwishness!"

"Foowishness," Roxas whispered again.

"Yeah, I knew that!" Sora demanded, and brought his 'sword' down. He then attempted to squeeze in the model heart (Taken from their father's home lab) into a glass juice bottle, only to split the thing in half. Roxas rolled on the floor in laughter

"Haha! Now we all die!" Roxas said in between his laughs. Sora flushed in fury, when he suddenly tossed half of the heart in Roxas' direction.

"HEY!" Roxas evaded the model organ, and stuck his tongue out. "Missed me!"

Sora got mad again, and picked up the glass bottle. "Yeah, well tish one won't!"

Sora then proceeded to chase Roxas around the house with the bottle, as the latter ran away laughing.

…

"No wonder she's scared of them…" their father commented, agreed by the woman who shall be known as Ms. Takemoto. Sora now had Roxas cornered, and was now laughing maniacally. Roxas cowered in 'fear', and when Sora was just about to swing the bottle, a hand shot out and got a firm grip on the bottle,

"Now, kids, mommy's got to tell you something," Sarah said with a strict face. Yet both of them seemed oblivious to his words, as they stared at the bottle in her hands.

"And I'll have to confiscate this," she said again, and placed the glass object in her purse. Sora looked as blank as a rock, as he whispered to Roxas.

"Confiscate?"

"Never give uch back the bottle fowever," Roxas said.

"Ohh… okie!"

Sarah shook her head in dismay, as she attempted to get her point straight.

"Now, daddy and me are going out to celebrate married day (This makes it easier to explain Anniversary to a pair of four year olds) together, so you two be good at home, okay? No playing with fire, no hitting your brother, and absolutely no 'art' on the walls. Do I make myself clear?" Sarah barked.

"Yes, mummy deary!" said the two boys, with the most supreme innocent faces of all. Sarah just sighed, "Somehow… I'm not convinced,"

"Come on, Sarah! I'm sure the boys will be good. Won't you?" Robert said, beaming his trademark grin.

"We will!" said both boys, smiling sweetly. Sarah sighed in defeat, as Robert ruffled their hairs.

"Now that's my boys. Give me a high five! Now a low five! Punch in the hands, and there you go!" Robert said again, as the two boys responded accordingly to his commands.

"Daddy's going to get lovey-dovey with mommy tonight, so you two behave, okay? You won't want to see daddy when his love is interrupted," Robert said, winking. The twins winked back, smiling deviously. They then nodded vigorously, and turned to grin at each other.

"Robert," Sarah called,

"Oh, okay, hon. I'm coming! You two, be good now!"

He then gave a kiss on the forehead to both of his sons, and ran out.

"Be goooodddd…." His voice was heard gracing the other side of the garden.

……………………………………

"I'm bored," said Sora. "Pwaying Battleship is cho boring!"

"Sora, we mucht be good, wemember?" Roxas reminded. Sora pouted, and placed yet another piece on the board. This has been their fifth game, and Roxas won every single one. It was no wonder Roxas tolerated this more than Sora.

"Yeah, but being good is cho boring…" Sora commented. Frustrated, Sora shot his hands up in the air, and fell to the ground, in complete and supreme boredom.

"Too bad our Playstation broken…" Roxas commented, and moved his piece. "And you chunk your battleship," (**A/N** Wow… four year olds playing Battleship… amazing)

"I don't cawe…" Sora grumbled, and rolled on his stomach. Battleship was so boring! He wondered how Roxas could endure the extreme slow pace of this game. There was, however, nothing else to do, since this was their parent's 'married day'. The only reason Sora was being a good boy was because he wanted to do something for his parents.

Doing something for his parents…

A grin suddenly spread across Sora's face, scaring poor little Roxas.

"SORA HAVE IDEA!" Sora exclaimed, getting up into a sitting position. He turned toward Roxas, and smiled. "We can make chumting for mummy and daddy!"

Smart little Roxas stared blankly at his brother, and scratched his head.

"Make what?"

……………………………………

"Sora! No! We pwomised daddy!" Roxas exclaimed, as he chased after his brother into the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, Roxie! Don't be cuch a pushy," Sora said, and put on their mother's cooking apron.

"Pussy. And I'm not going to fall for this scheme!" Roxas declared. Sora looked at his brother confused, wondering what scheme meant.

"Mommy and daddy are already go out to eat, so why we make dinner?" Roxas stated, but Sora just shrugged.

"Roxie know mommy don't like hotel food, right? She's going to come back hungry,"

"So why would she like our food?" Roxas snapped. Sora, who already pushed a chair toward the stove, just smiled sheepishly. "Because we make it,"

Roxas' hand met his forehead, as Sora stepped gracefully onto the stool. "Bechides, cooking is funner than Battleship,"

Roxas was torn. Yeah sure, cooking does seem like a good idea to cheer up their boring night. And they aren't exactly playing with fire…

……………………………………

"What is say, Roxie?" Sora asked, as he looked up from the so-called 'batter' they were making. Roxas signaled a 'Give-Me-A-Second' gesture, as he attempted to read their mother's cookbook again.

"It cay… beat egg… milk… Beat egg into milk!" Roxas exclaimed, grinning. Sora looked confused. "In the milk?"

"Book cay beat," Roxas declared, shrugging. Sora scratched his head, and shrugged. Roxas shrugged back, and went toward the fridge to claim the foodstuff. He handed it to Sora, and climbed onto his own chair. Sora turned the egg round and round, wondering how to 'break' it. Roxas nudged Sora, as he gestured toward the bowl of milk. Sora just sighed, and held the egg over the bowl. "Hewe goes…"

He tossed the egg into the bowl, splattering milk, and egg yolk onto the two boys. The both of them wiped tried to wipe their faces clean. "Sora don't think that it," Sora said, agreed by Roxas. They took a moment to ponder, as they sat crossed legged on the chair. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb appeared over Roxas' head, indicating a thought.

"Sora! Mommy always use fork to bweak egg, right?" Roxas said eagerly, and Sora nodded. He then jumped off his chair, and took out a silver fork from the drawer. He then ran to take another egg, and handed both items to his brother. He also got a fresh bowl of milk, and climbed onto the chair, and placed the bowl onto the table. Sora placed the egg on the table, and hesitated for a while, but shrugged it away, and smashed the egg on the table with the fork.

Another bad idea

The egg seemingly exploded once more, smearing its gooey goodness onto Sora. Roxas had escaped its wrath, and was now glad he had jumped off the chair on time. Sora grumbled, as he wiped his face clean of egg scum.

"We got it wrong…" Sora said, obviously displeased. Roxas stroked his chin for a moment, pondering.

"Maybe we supposed to put the egg over milk," Roxas opened his suggestion, and Sora seemed to remember their mother doing the same thing. So, slowly, carefully, they tried cracking the egg over the bowl with the spoon. And by some indefinite miracle and a few more tries, they managed to do it right. They added a few more ingredients, which weren't too much of a hassle, and made their mother's special egg omelet (sp?). Using the almost same method, they managed to make French toast, and placed them all beautifully on the table. Now, the meal was almost done, except for one, little problem.

The decorations

"Okie… now what?" Roxas asked. The both of them stroke their chins in wonder, when Sora suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Mommy always put those leafie thingies, (Cabbages) right?" Sora exclaimed, feeling proud of his discovery. Roxas looked as if a bright light has illuminated his way,

"Yes! Those leaves!" Roxas exclaimed, smiling back to his brother. But instead of going to the fridge to get the cabbage, they went outside to see where their mother planted them. (**A/N **Hey, can't blame them. Little boys don't cook)

"Big leafies, right?" Sora made sure, and Roxas nodded. "It look like bowl," he said again, as he hunted through their mother's plants. Sora nodded, and continued to hunt the leaf down. Eventually, (since they couldn't find the right one) they agreed on putting in flowers and leaves in pretty formations instead.

The dish was ultimately done, and the twins had lit two candles and put them in two mugs for the extra romantic effect. They smiled smugly to themselves, and nodded. It all looked good enough. Just then, they heard the car parking in, indicating their parents' return. The two immediately ran toward the front door, only to hear their mother screaming and shouting.

"I don't want to hear another word, you cheater! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Sarah, listen to me, it's just a misunderstanding! I-"

"Forget it Robert, just forget it! Why don't you go to that 'Michelle' of yours, and have a good time!"

"Why are you going ballistic over nothing? I keep telling you, she came to me! And I pushed her away for you!"

"That is just the lamest excuse you can think of, Robert! So, so lame!"

"Why don't you trust me, Sarah? I won't cheat on you!"

Sarah didn't answer that, but instead, she ran into the house, slamming the door open. She then ran upstairs into her room, and called out

"Well, you can wait until I trust you again by sleeping on the couch tonight!" and she slammed the door shut. Robert ran in after his wife, but was unable to do anything else. He slapped his hand on his face, as Sora and Roxas went to him with curious and worried looks.

"Daddy, what happen?" Sora asked. Robert looked down at his son, and smiled meekly. He bent down, and ruffled their hairs reassuringly.

"Nothing is. Don't worry, daddy will fix this," Robert said. The twins didn't look convinced, but Robert refused to argue about it any longer. So, he tried changing the topic.

"So, what have you two been doing here? Hmm… something smells good," Robert commented. Sora and Roxas grinned to each other, and started pulling their father into the kitchen. He laughed when he saw what they had been doing with the candles and decoration, and said that the food were the best he had ever tasted, when in reality, they were actually just average. It was, still, shocking enough for a pair of four year olds. Robert frowned at the mess they made, but they promised to clean it up first thing in the morning. Later that night, they brought the food up to their mother's room, and she too, commented positively.

Sure, it wasn't exactly like how they imagined it to be, but it all went well anyway. They hoped that their parents would eventually make up for this silly fight, and be the loving couple they were before.

However, unbeknownst to them, this was only the beginning of their nightmares,

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas grumbled, and tossed the book onto the bed (Which, reminds him forcefully on the 'incident' the night before) and resumed with his momentarily delayed work. Sure, no matter how much he missed it, the past remains the history, and history only stays as a memory, haunting him forever.

"Feh, I'm getting emo again," he mumbled, and thought a walk would help him relax for a bit. But first,

The unpacking

Cursing slightly, Roxas went back to his unpacked things, and carried on with his work once more. Really, the one thing he hated about traveling, was this evil famously known as unpacking.

……………………………………

**Two Hours Later…**

"FRESH AIR!" Roxas yelled out, and breathed in the cold, sweet air. It was the dawn of summer, and soon, Roxas would have to start the first semester in the new school, along with his brother, Sora. Thinking this, Roxas grinned evilly, as he pondered on ways to make Sora's schooling life miserable. Sure, he did quite miss the days when they got along, but still, infuriating Sora was just so fun!

He walked along the paved road, on his way to the park, just half an hour away. Upon reaching the specified destination, Roxas took a moment to gasp at the park's tremendous transformation, before shrugging it off, and continuing on his feel good walk. He remembered, the whole family would come here on a weekly basis, doing so many things together. The memory was fading, but he did remember the days when their parents were still a loving couple then, and when he and Sora were still best of friends.

"Feh… best friends," Roxas grumbled, and kicked a random pebble as far away as possible. Somehow, he just hated the word so much now he could almost kill it. Being reminded of the very reason he was outside, Roxas tried to remain calm, as he felt into his pockets for the charm his father had given him, twelve years ago,

Only to find it missing

Roxas knew something was wrong straight away, as he dug into his pockets again. There was still nothing. Nada, Zippo. By now, Roxas was very panicked. Where could it have gone?

"Oh, shoot." Roxas mumbled, followed by a certain four-letter curse word that a model student's would avoid saying at all costs. He backtracked on his trip to the park, trying to figure out where he had dropped that particular item. It shouldn't be too far; it was only a few minutes walk from his house. Well, excluding all the corners, holes, and every single inch of the ground, not to mention the probability of anyone picking it up or kicking it away.

…

"This sucks…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora and crew were happily indulging in cookies in Kairi's house, courtesy of Kairi's mother. Sora and Kairi continued to munch happily on the sugary delight, as Riku moaned of the overload of chocolate chips. Munching on his zillionth piece, Sora and Kairi finished off their fifth plate, and signaled for more.

"My, hungry today, aren't we, kids?" Kairi's mother commented. Sora grinned sheepishly, and Kairi nodded

"How could you eat all of that and still want more?" Riku grumbled, barely able to move due to his full stomach. Sora and Kairi just shrugged.

"We have more chocolate-tolerant stomachs?" Kairi tried. Riku's vision pierced through Sora, but he just leaned back into his seat once more. "That stupid bottomless stomach of yours…" he mumbled. The cookies were served, and Sora munched on the heavenly treat with a content look in his face. Eventually, something else struck his head besides food,

"Hey, where's Naminé?" Sora asked. Riku just shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"She went out a while ago. Said something about looking for inspiration," Kairi told him, still munching on her almond-chip cookie. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"And… were just sitting here… doing nothing? How come I don't know about this?"

"Because you were too busy moping over Larxene," both Sora and Kairi said spontaneously. Riku turned a shade of red, and looked away.

"You noticed?" Riku asked.

"Uhuh…"

"Crap…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?'_ Roxas kept repeating these words in his head, as he searched through a pile(?) of bushes. He had searched almost half of the park's square inch, and still hasn't found his precious little charm. Now, Roxas was panicking. He'd die if that charm was lost forever! In fact, he was so desperate; he didn't mind all the people staring at what he was doing in the bushes, despite his self-conscious personality.

"Erm… excuse me," said a sweet voice. Being very paranoid now, Roxas made a sharp turn behind, with a piercing "What?"

If only Roxas knew…

Because now, he was really regretting his actions. too late for that… the girl seemed startled, and backed away one step behind. the girl who looked like the most beautiful thing that has walked this earth… that long, soft blonde hair gloriously blowing with the wind, those deep, cerulean blue eyes, she seemed to be the most perfect creation god has ever made to grace this seemingly dull, lifeless earth. Yet, she looked so docile, and somewhat… fragile…

After a moment of shock, Roxas finally got over the strange images in his mind, and scratched the back of his head.

"Err… sorry, I wasn't thinking," Roxas confessed. The girl 'oh'ed, and smiled at him sweetly. "It's okay," she said, with that voice as soft as the sound of the wind.

'_Wow… she's cute when she smiles. Wonder how she'd look like if… okay, dirty thoughts, Roxas, dirty thoughts…'_

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Roxas laughed nervously, and the girl's smile got even wider. It looked so… calming…"Oh, uhh, I was wondering, since you seemed to be looking for something," She took out a keychain from her pocket, and handed it to Roxas. "Is this yours?"

Roxas stared at it in disbelief, and back at the girl. Somehow, even though he was glad to finally see the charm, he was too astounded by this girl to notice. "I found it lying on the pavement, and thought it would be a waste if someone were to step on it… are you mad?"

"Uh, no. not at all! I uhh… thanks…" Roxas sputtered, when he did eventually say something a normal living breathing human being would say. The blonde girl nodded,

"That's a really nice chain. It's design is from Europe, if I'm not mistaken. Very symbolic,"

Roxas looked up to her, and back to his charm. The small locket-like item, shaped with a very interesting shape with three sharp ends (The Nobody symbol) What the girl said were the exact same words his father had spoken to him, when he was given that particular charm.

"Yeah… the symbol of nothingness," Roxas said. The girl nodded, and smiled that irresistible smile. She then suddenly looked down to her watch,

"Uh, excuse, I have to go,"

"Uh, sure. You're excused,"

She smiled again, and nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around…"

"Roxas,"

"Roxas, right. well then, goodbye!"

She jogged away from the stunned boy, allowing her hair to flow elegantly under that floral hat. Roxas' eyes went where she had darted, and it stayed there for a long time.

"I'll see you around…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yes! Roxas is in love! Sorry this was a little Roxas-centric, but we really need to break the ice with that guy! And I'm sure that you're all aware that the 'Blonde Haired Girl' aka BHG (lol) is Naminé. Sorry if I didn't make that clear earlier. Oh, and I'm sure you all know what Sora was trying to spell, right? Right? (Stroll up if you don't know what I'm talking about)

ARGH! I can't think of a good last name for Sora! I **REALLY** need help! ASAP!

Oh, and this is really freaky, but I did not do this on purpose!

Sarah - Sora

Robert - Roxas

Maybe it's a new baby naming trend?

Well, till next chapter! I'll be looking forward to the **REVIEWS!** Haha, yeah. I like rubbing that in…

Next chapter! **Monday Blues**


	4. The Nightmare Begins!

Haha, I have the perfect last name for Sora! Sora Harnett! Yeah, it's quite lame, but it kind of has he word 'Heart' in it, and Kingdom Hearts is all about hearts, ne? Where I got this name? NONE OF YOURE BUSINESS! MUHAHOHIHEHOHOHAHEHOHIHAHOHAYIHE!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sora: Hey Roxas, what do you think is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Roxas: I dunno. Hey, why don't we ask the Authoress?**

**Sora: Good idea!**

**-Authoress' house-**

**Authoress: -is playing FF12- Haha! Take that! Muhaha! Die you stupid thingy! Ahaha! Oh, Balthier died. Wait… no! Don't die, Balthier! Nooooooo! –burniates self-**

**Authoress' Brother: -sigh- there she goes again… -revives Authoress-**

**Authoress: I LIVE! –uses Phoenix Down and revives Balthier, then continues on her monster bashing and weird laughter-**

**(Knocking on the door)**

**Authoress: Aw, fu-k it. –says in booming voice- Enter, pitiful mortals!**

**(Sora and Roxas enter)**

**Sora: Yo, ROI (Haha, that sounds like Roy) We were just wondering what you're going to do to us in this chapter.**

**Roxas: What he said. (ROI for a name sounds ridiculous) **

**Authoress: Oh, then the both of you would have to say the disclaimer then.**

**Sora: -pouts- do we have to..? –puppy eyes-**

**Authoress: (Must… resist…) Yeah… or no tell.**

**Sora and Roxas: Tch. Fine. Renegade Of Illumination does not own Kingdom Hearts, except some of it's merchandise, not including access to all sorts of crappy cheats that ensure that you finish the game with flying colors. She does, on the other hand, own hair gel, so she can attempt Sora's or Roxas' hair, depending on mood. Now, what's going to happen to us?**

**Authoress: Haha, suckers. I'll never tell you!**

**Sora and Roxas: NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo! (Don't mind the weird capitalizing… I was bored)**

**Authoress: MUHAHUHIHOH! –stops abruptly- wait… I thought Roxas was supposed to be smart? Ah, well! AHEHEHEGHOHA!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where am I?"

Roxas pondered on this thought, as he looked around the circular, brick room he was somehow in. It's walls were made of very hard stone, whilst it's interiors consisted of various things, such as a bed, a dressing table, dinner table, a closet, and a big ass mirror.

Mirror…

Somehow, Roxas felt as if he was obliged to look into the particular object. Like it was his destiny… so, cautiously, Roxas neared the bigger than life object, and stared into its crystal clear surface.

And, sure enough, Roxas saw an image of himself, looking very lovely indeed. The baby pink dress and tiara suited his long, fluorescent blonde hair like a charm. Roxas had on slight makeup, and had tied his hair into a half-ponytail, looking absolutely delightful.

Wait a minute…

'_WTF AM I DOING IN A DRESS?'_

Roxas tugged on his beautiful, amber-embedded tiara, in hopes of tugging it off. Hopes were left as hopes, as the tiara rested gracefully, on top of Roxas' head. Great, just great…

Roxas then tried again, by tugging around his dress. Nope, didn't work. Roxas heaved a heavy sigh, when suddenly; he heard a familiar voice, calling out his name.

"Roxaria! Oh, dear Roxaria!"

As if spellbound, Roxas went toward the small window, which embedded itself somewhere on the walls of the circular room.

"_Okay, since when was my name Roxaria?"_

Roxas looked out of the single and only window available, and down into the handsome figure, clad in his silver armor and bright red cloak. A stylish symbol graced the chestplate of the armor, indicating the wearer's lineage. Roxas, or rather Roxaria, knew who it was right away.

"Sir Soradius!"

Said name removed his headgear, and opened his arms, as if to catch dear Roxa…ria...

"Lady Roxaria! Jump now!"

"What?"

"There is no time for the details, my dear Lady, but the Dark Knight is on his way! Now, jump! Hurry!"

Roxas was now very freaked out. Yet, despite his uneasiness, his body disobeyed his mind, and leaped out of the window, and into the waiting arms of Sir Soradius von Christ. (**A/N** God, I love that name! XD)

Immediately, Sir Soradius caught hi-err… her…? And put her on his noble steed, which had a long, white mane, soft white fur (?), and big, strong feet. The steed had the look of one who has faced many battles, yet his body remained unscratched, making it one of the most beautiful stallions Roxaria has ever seen. Soon after, Sir Soradius mounted the steed himself, and ushered it to run.

Roxas was stunned. It's speed… it was unsurpassed. So, to prevent from falling off, Roxas had to cling onto Sir Soradius, placing his hands on Sir Soradius' armor (**A/N **I'm not sure if this is supposed to be yaoi-ish… I mean, Roxas is a girl in this dream, but he's still a guy in real life. Think of this as a… brotherly love thing…?) He heard the soft pitter-patters of hooves, becoming clearer and clearer. Roxaria turned around, and he saw a man in coal-black armor, embedded with a red and black heart, with two red lines intersecting in the middle. The steed he rode on had a black body, with eyes as red as blood, yet runs as fast as lightning.

The Dark Knight

Then, to all of us who has experienced medieval times movies, we can all imagine how this looks like. The car-less grand chase, hero and –holds laughter- heroin on the white, noble steed, the bad dude chasing after them looking all evil, Et Cetera.

Eventually, despite all the cliché-ness, it all ends when Soradius' stallion trips on something, and falls, sending it's two riders flying.

"Ow…"

"Lady Roxaria! Are you alright?" Soradius asked, worried. Roxaria, who was rubbing her/his head, nodded meekly as to sign he-r approval. Soradius heaved a sigh of relief, and smiled.

The Dark Knight dismounted from his steed, and laughed heartily.

"You can't run away from me, Lady Roxaria… it is akin to running away from fate itself,"

"I will not let you have your way, Dark Knight!" Soradius cried, and drew his blade, also a masterpiece. It was big, with nature-based carvings gracing it's blades. The Dark Knight smirked, and drew his, a black katana. The both of them took their stances, Soradius taking the more offensive stance while the Dark Knight just stood there, sword in hand.

After a second of total and complete silence, the two suddenly charged for each other, blades outstretched. The two swords connected, as a sound of metal meeting metal hit the air. The both of them drew back, and Soradius charged first. Yet the Dark Knight only needed one hand to block Soradius' attack, despite his speed, force and the weight of his sword. The Dark Knight smirked again, and pushed Soradius. But Soradius was quick, and jumped back, failing the Dark Knights attempt of a counter attack.

However, right before Soradius could even regain his balance, the Dark Knight lunged out, and again, with only one hand, he was able to throw Soradius a hard blow. Soradius managed to block this attack, although barely, and managed to neutralize the situation by aiming a kick to the Dark Knight's side. He missed, but this action did its purpose.

Roxaria, on the other hand, watched helplessly, because s-he knew, that princesses weren't supposed to fight in battles, especially pink-dress wearing ones. S-He just stared at the two as their swords clinked and clanged. Actually, s-he was quite astounded by the both of their dexterity and skill.

Now, the two of them were serious, aiming for each other's non-armored parts. Soradius threw a blow for the head, but missed, as he only threw off the Dark Knight's headgear.

"Hn, good one. I almost fell for that," the Dark Knight commented.

"That is only a small fraction of what I can actually do,"

"Show me then,"

Although the two seemed quite unmoved, Roxaria was. The Dark Knight… he was… he looked just like how Roxas looked like in the real world! Perfectly flawless. Roxaria stood there, gasping in shock as the two knights fought the battle of their lives.

And yes, all of us who has heard of these stories know, that the Dark Knight/Roxas in black armor will eventually fall. When that happens, Soradius was panting heavily, gasping for dear air. Roxaria leaped for he-r hero, both of them embraced each other, making the perfect, fairy tale ending.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas' eyes fluttered open, and it was only then did he notice that the events in that fairy-tale world were just a dream.

Except for one thing…

The fact that he was hugging Sora (They sleep in the same bed, remember?)

Roxas cried out and panicked, as he tried removing himself from Sora's embrace. However, the panic was making this hard, as the only thing Roxas was really doing was tangling them more, making them look like they were doing something very, very-

Let's just skip that…

Anywho, after a while, Roxas finally managed to push Sora off him. Smiling in relief, he didn't notice himself at the far end of the bed, and only did so when he fell off it. Grumbling, Roxas put a hand on the bed, and pulled himself up. Now, Roxas was mad.

The fury didn't last long, though. It ended, right when he saw Sora's happy, smiling face, as drool came out of his mouth.

Overall, Sora was… happy…

"I feel sick…" Roxas mumbled, and went for the bathroom, where he stayed unmoving for the rest of the night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Radiant Garden School Halls, 10.00 a.m.**

Sora stood by his locker, meekly mourning the end of Summer Vacation. That wasn't the only reason he was in a bad mood, though. Today was the day, when Roxas comes into the exact same school as he, and into 24/7 of his once carefree life.

Kairi, very much aware of Sora's once in a lifetime moodiness, was worried.

"Sora, are you okay?" she inquired.

"Besides the summer vacation coming to an end and Roxas coming into my miserable schooling life, I'm great, Kai… really great!"

"Aww… does somebody need a hug…?" Kairi said, smiling viciously.

"I'm a... uh… fine… thanks anyways…"

"Haha, I'm just messing with you, Sora. Gee, you're so gullible," Kairi declared, smiling at Sora. Sora could only smile back, as he placed his last book into the locker.

Suddenly, Roxas passed the two of them, shooting a personalized glare at Sora. Sora pouted, and turned back toward his locker, slamming it shut in Kairi's face.

"I'm assuming that's the infamous Roxas?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, and sighed.

"Hmm… kind of cute. Wonder how he's like around the ladies?" Kairi mumbled to herself, stroking her chin in wonder. Sora's eyes widened.

"Kairi, you're not thinking-…"

"Yo, homies!"

Sora and Kairi turned toward the voice, and saw a boy, dressed in a yellow jacket decorated with dark blue lines. He had slipped on a pair of very baggy cargos (Comes with chains), and topped of the look with a pair of shades, a blue and red cap, and an enormous 'B' chain, painted gold, and hung around his neck. He reached the two astounded friends, and turned his cap around, revealing more of his short, blonde hair.

"What's cookin?"

Both Sora and Kairi gazed at the boy, stunned.

"Riku…?"

"Shh!" The boy hushed, and lowered his voice. "The fangirls might hear,"

"Dude, what happened to you?" Sora exclaimed. "Why is your hair short? Why is it blonde? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding from the fangirls. And my hair ain't short; I just hid it in my cap. Pretty neat, eh?"

Sora and Kairi continued to stare at Riku.

"Why do you have the letter 'B' hung around your neck?" Kairi asked. Riku just shrugged.

"Hey, at least it isn't an 'R',"

"Good point,"

The three of them nodded.

"So, do me a favor and keep this piece of information hush-hush?"

Just at that exact moment, Riku's senior friend, Mickey saw the supposedly albino haired boy.

"Hey, Riku!"

"Crap," Riku cursed.

Soon after, Riku was never seen again, swallowed by his endless sea of fangirls…

Sora and Kairi shot a glare at Mickey.

"…What? Did I do something?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas entered the modern looking school the second time in his life, once again not looking forward to anything. As someone who grew up in the wilderness, Roxas has adapted to not get too excited over something, despite how new it was to him. And schooling in a normal school is definitely something new to him. The nice-looking teacher showed him the way toward the Principal's office, also passing Sora in the process. He seemed to be talking with a quite pretty redhead to notice him, so Roxas shot a glare, to make himself known. He laughed heartily on the inside when Sora seemed pissed with that action.

Roxas stood in front of the door, with 'Mr. Ansem' written in big, bold letters. The nice looking teacher had left him alone there, to collect his thoughts and to embrace himself for the unknown.

Roxas took in a deep breath of hesitation, let it out, and knocked on the door, ever so slightly. He was greeted by a deep voice, admitting entrance. Roxas opened the door, and saw not an office, but a mini library. The walls were covered so that even one bit of the red and gold wallpaper was left unseen. Instead, it was all books, books, and more books. It was a book heaven!

Right in the middle of it all, was a desk. A very messy desk I might add. There were books even there! And behind the desk, was a man. He had dark skin, and long sliver hair; slicked back with the finest of hair gels… or so assumes Roxas. He bore a tag, which wrote 'Radiant Garden Principal' on his shirt, and similar writings on a table-sign, placed onto the table, and made with the finest of gold and silver.

Despite his uneasiness, Roxas entered anyways, and allowed himself to sit on the cashmere lidded chair.

"So, you are the infamous Roxas Revene?" The principal asked, with a strange combination of calmness and smug in his voice. Roxas just nodded, as he figured that doing anything beyond that would somehow trigger something very fragile.

"I see… not a very bright looking boy, aren't you, Mr. Revene?"

"Excuse me…?"

"Yes, of course you aren't! Even by looking at you, I know, you are one of the most ghastly children I'll ever know,"

Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Err… sir, may I know why do you think of me like so?"

"Why do I think so?" the headmaster screamed in a voice that says 'Ridiculous!'. He slammed the table, which shook everything and startled poor Roxas.

"Just look at how you're dressed! It's ridiculous! Everyone knows black and white don't go together! And your hair… those strange curves! They just scream problem student!" He screamed yet again, tugging and pulling on Roxas' corresponding clothes or body part. Roxas glared at this so-called principal,

"Sir, may I remind you that judging someone by appearance will only bring you anguish…" _Especially with that preposterous hairdo_

"Hah! Anguish! Trying to use bombastic words on me so that you can look smart, eh kiddo? I've seen through that technique, and I'm not falling for it! Besides, you came late today, so doesn't that mean something?"

"What? Is there a problem with the way I talk?" Roxas asked. _And I'm late for a very good reason! But I'm not saying _Talking about his clothes was already annoying, _And now he's insulting the way I talk!_ "Besides, anguish is not a bombastic word, sicko," He said again, still attempting to keep his cool.

"Oh, still trying to look smart kid?" the man stood from his chair, and eyed Roxas. He pulled Roxas' collar, took out Roxas' charm, and screamed in his face

"Look at this stupid necklace you're wearing boy! It only strengthens the fact that you are definitely a problem student! You're preposterous! You should just rot in-…"

"Xehanort, are you doing my job again?"

The silver haired principal looked up from Roxas, and into the stern face of a man with a short, well kept beard and a black and red work uniform.

"I err… (cough) no, I'm just err… welcoming! Yes, welcoming the poor student in you're absence, (cough) Mr. Ansem sir," the silver haired man stuttered, coughing and putting his hand over his mouth so that the real Mr. Ansem doesn't see him remove his 'Principal' tag and place it on the table. Immediately, he collected his things and rushed out of the table, stopping to pat Roxas on the shoulder.

"Be a fine boy, son. Make the school proud," he said, before rushing out.

Roxas again arched his eyebrow in total, and complete bewilderedness.

The light blonde-haired man who came in earlier only shook his head, before oh-so-elegantly walking toward the chair, and sat on it. His face suddenly scrunched up, and he twitched slightly, before reaching on the chair's seat, and removed a red, cylinder-like pillow. He grumbled something, which sounded suspiciously like "Damn you, Xehanort," and turned to face Roxas in a professional manner, while Roxas, stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What was that…?" Roxas stuttered.

"What was w-… oh, you meant the man just now?"

Roxas nodded, still shocked looking.

"Oh, that's Mr. Xehanort, the Vice Principal. No, don't look at me like that, boy. Don't worry, he's quite harmless,"

"Right…"

Mr. Ansem cleared his throat. "Going back to the issue at hand, so, you are the new student, Mr. Roxas Revene?"

"Yeah,"

Mr. Ansem nodded. "Ah, son of the infamous Dr. Robert Revene, I presume?"

"Yes, sir,"

"So, have you met you're brother?"

"My brother…?"

Mr. Ansem looked shocked. "You're brother! Sora! Don't tell me Sarah didn't introduce the both of you?"

"Sir… how… did you know about Sora…?"

Mr. Ansem looked smug, and he lifted himself from the chair, and walked elegantly toward the coffee table. "You could say I'm an old acquaintance of your father's," He poured some coffee into a cup, "A very marvelous scientist, and a wonderful man. You're father was a great person, my boy," he poured the black liquid into another cup. "Coffee, Roxas?"

Roxas waved his hand, indicating refusal. "But sir, I don't recall ever meeting you before?" The principal laughed,

"Oh, yes we have. You just don't remember it,"

…………………………………………………….

Roxas sighed when he was finally able to remove himself from the creepy principal's room.

"I am not going in there ever again!" Roxas vowed aloud, although he couldn't deny the strange feeling of calmness when he was around the **real** principal. Hmm… it was probably the feng shui or something…

Right before he descended down the stairs, he saw something that suddenly made his heart stop.

_It's her! The girl from the park!_

She suddenly looked up to him, smiled and waved at him. That smile… Roxas' heart almost stopped again. He came back to his senses and waved weakly, still quite dumbstruck.

The girl giggled as she passed him, and into the principal's office. When the girl was out of sight, Roxas slapped himself three times, and gave himself a knock on his head.

"_Put yourself together, idiot!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That's all folks! Sorry it was short… I was short on ideas, and I'm in a bad mood. I just kinda got pissed, typed this all out within two hours, and decided to post it… yeah, pretty weird. So, to lengthen the chapter, here are some extras! (I'm trying to cheer myself up here…)

……………………………

**Kingdom Hearts II Parody: Sora's Abilities Part I**

Sora barges into Merlin's House in Radiant Garden, screaming

"Hey guys! I got level 7 for Master Form! Now I can do Aerial Dodge!"

Everyone there, (Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Donald, Goofy and Aerith) looked up from whatever the heck they were doing, and stared at Sora as if he was the most insane people in the whole wide world-… I mean all worlds. Except for Aerith and Yuffie at least.

"Cool! Can you do it now?" Yuffie asked excited.

"Yes, I would want to see it," Aerith really didn't care, but heck, she was just a nice person… so screw you.

"Sure!" Sora said, and jumped. Oh, wow… jumping… the biggest and bestest ability of all time… but then he jumped again, and spun, making him jump higher.

"Awesome!" Yuffie yelled, astounded. Cid looked up once more from what he was doing, and so did Leon. Wow… Leon looked up… it must be really astounding…

However, since Sora couldn't control how high he went, he jumped too high, and with the tallest peak of his extremely muscular and spiky hair, drilled a hole through the ceiling.

At that exact moment, Merlin decided to make his appearance.

"Good god, child! What are you doing?"

And with that, he poofed Sora back into the room, lecturing him about the thrifts and virtues of not drilling holes in people's houses. Leon and Cid turned back to what they were doing, shaking their head. Aerith gasped with a hand over her mouth, while Yuffie looked excited.

"Cool! Teach me how you do that!"

-The End…

…………………………………

Riku, still swallowed in his endless sea of fangirls, was suffocating. He had to do something quick, or he was fishcake!

The girls had stripped off Riku till his waist, and were attempting to tear off his pants. Riku cursed his decision to wear baggy cargos, as his mind raced for a solution… his eyes darted around, and there he saw them,

His shades and cap

Riku swam through his endless sea of fangirls, and grabbed the items. He put them on,

"Yo, girls! Make room for the shirtless guy in shades and a cap!" Riku called out, successfully making room for himself. He then escaped the sea of fangirls, and ran toward his class.

The girls, however, were in mass panic.

"Where is our beloved Riku?" they asked in perfect, flawless harmony.

Therefore, mass panic ensued inside the school of Radiant Garden…

-The End

…………………………………

(This happened right before the twins went to school)

"Roxas! I want to use the bathroom now! Can't you get out yet?" Sora screamed, banging on the bathroom door.

"Go away, you gay pedophile! Leave me be…" Roxas answered from within with a weak voice.

"_WTF? What's with the gay crap?"_

-From inside the toilet

Roxas was bent over a sink, and was gurgling his fifth bottle of mouthwash. Only now did the toilet bowl gain rest from Roxas' lunch since the dawn of time, yet somehow, Roxas had escaped from looking anorexic.

"Now I'm scared for life…" Roxas mumbled, and gurgled another bottle cap full of the minty green liquid

-The End

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, now with that, I am done… wish me luck with the next chapter! Oh, and please stroll over to the small blue box and **REVIEW!** Thank you for your time!


	5. Misadventures Of Radiant Garden High!

Heya! Sorry for the lack of updates in the past… three months? –dodges flying tomatoes - The earlier two months were spent watching 'Ouran High School Host Club' On Youtube, and just when I finally got that 'not-updating' guilt, my computer got busted… (Yeah, I know. Shucks) But I'll have to say, my sudden hiatus did do some good, since I am now able to plot something more – how do you say this – weird with the plot, and twist everything!!! XD. But, I won't reveal anything just yet… stay tuned!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authoress:** "Hahaha, ROI is back in town! Now, let's start this new and interesting chapter with the disclaimer! Go, Sora"

**Sora: **"Yeah (Does the chicken dance) Renegade Of Illumination does not own Kingdom Hearts, or any form of pride and joy from it. I mean, heck, she didn't even finishthe first game! Okay, so she did go until Atlantica, but that's where it ends! ('Cuz it was soooo hard to continue the game… on easy mode…) But really, come to think of it, the only RPG she ever did finish was Resident Evil 4, and that's not even really an RPG! –sigh – she's such a sad case, isn't she…?"

**Authoress**: "Yep, what he-… hey… what's that supposed to mean?!"

**Sora: **"Hehehe…" (scampers off)

**Authoress:** "Sora, GET BACK HERE!!" (Scurries after Sora)

**Roxas:** "…"

**Roxas:** "Well, enjoy the show…"

**Authoress: **(Takes out Rocket Launcher) "DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE, SORAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas did consider slamming the principal's door as an extra impact to his little emo act but alas, he refused to go along with the plan because-

It would look bad on his record

It was a pretty door

The man behind the door knew his father

Okay, so the first two reasons were crap and the third one sounded somewhat one-sided, like he cared anyway. He missed his father so much… heck, he even missed all his African neighbors from a thousand miles away.

Because to Roxas, -not scientifically of course- they were his first and only people to whom he could open up to. Sort of like… family?

'Family'… why did the word feel so distant? So far away? He should feel right at home now! Finally away from the outer reaches of civilization, and back to his hometown, right into the arms of his biologically true family… what could go wrong?

This little thought led his thoughts toward that of his mother. Oh, how he wished that she could just disappear! He loathed her with undying passion, and it isn't even because of his father. Sure, so she didn't know that what she did hurt him, but did that give her the right to do it anyway? This would be something like killing someone by accident. The killer goes free, but that doesn't change anything at all. The dead remain dead, and even if it wasn't done on purpose, it will never bring the deceased back to life anyway… do the killers really deserve to go free? Do they? Sure, so he was being selfish, but if he didn't care for himself, who will? Survival to the fittest they say…

"_Feh… I think too much,"_ Roxas mumbled to himself. Finally reaching the end of the long and lonesome stairwell, Roxas now had to endure the sea of students… not that he cared. _"What could go wrong with walking through a crowd?" _Roxas thought

He thought too soon

As he made his way across the endless sea of humans, a familiar view of spiky red hair greeted Roxas' sight. A very familiar view…

"_Wait… is tha-… nah, couldn't be,"_ Roxas reassured himself. Yet as he approached closer, the hair turned out more similar to the thing he dreaded that Roxas expected. Even so, he tried denying…

When the hair turned into a full human's silhouette though, Roxas could deny no more.

"Axel?!"

The red haired man, who also happened to be the one with red spiky hair, heeded his name and turned to face its speaker.

"Ah… look what the tide brought in," Axel replied with a sneer. "The blonde traitor,"

Astounded by Axel's almost cruel statement, Roxas said no more and walked away. Axel was mad at him, but he deserved to be. After all, like Axel said, he was a traitor…

"_But what the hell is he doing here?!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riku and Kairi awaited patiently at their usual table, in anticipation of their missing friend, Sora. Naminé had stated earlier that she would be in the garden, but that didn't explain Sora's sudden hiatus. And his two friends were worried.

Very worried…

Soon later though, Sora emerged into the cafeteria, but with this very strange ominous aura surrounding him, making all that stand in his path seem gloomy and scary. Slow-walking, Sora eventually reached the table and sat without a word.

"Uuuuh… Sora?" Kairi tried.

No response

"Sora…" Kairi tried poking her spiky-haired friend

Again, no response

"SORA!" Kairi was now shaking Sora vigorously, yet still, her efforts were futile.

"Ahem… allow me, milady," Riku said with a 'princely' tone, and leaned closer to Sora. He gently blew into Sora's ear, and whispered

"Kairi's making out with Seifer…"

… (A.K.A awkward silence)

"OMFG!" Sora shot up from his seat, and now, it was his turn to shake Kairi mad.

"Kairi! It's not true! Please say it's not true! Oh, why Kairi, why…?" Sora cried out with the style of a true drama king. Kairi blinked at him, while Riku banged the table in a futile effort to hold back his laughter.

"What the hell…?"

It took a moment for Sora to realize that he had been suckered.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring, making Sora flush into a bright red color and slump back into his seat. He pouted.

"Gosh Riku, you have to teach me how you do that," Kairi said, stunned. Riku smiled mischievously.

"It's not a skill… I just like messing with people," He leaned closer to Sora and said in a 'flirtatious' voice, "Right, dear sweet Sora…?"

"Don't talk to me…" Sora replied coldly. Kairi sighed, but hey, at least he isn't all gothic and evil anymore!

"Sora, is something bugging you?" Kairi asked with concern. Sora looked up with an angry face, as if Kairi had just told him that he had a severe case of cancer.

"I don't know… I mean, I don't even know if I should be flustered about it or not…"

"Thus, the emo boy reveals his true nature," Riku commented. Both Kairi and Sora shot him a glare, shook their heads, and allowed Sora to continue

"I mean, yeah, he's my brother and all… and I want us to act like brothers, but he just doesn't seem to like the idea… I know that he hates mom and all, but what does he have against me?"

Both Riku and Kairi were speechless. Sora has been saying something like that a lot of times, and they had run out of things to say about that matter. An awkward silence ensued for approximately five minutes…

"Hey Riku…" Kairi said suddenly.

"What?"

"What did you say to Sora just now?"

"Oh… I just said something about Seifer and y-… mgghtrmn" Sora suddenly cupped his hand over Riku's mouth, and whispered angrily into his ear.

"Don't you **dare** tell her what you said!" Sora demanded. Riku simply laughed out loud, and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever, lover boy," Riku said as he waved his hand. Sora stared daggers at him, while Kairi just sat there confused.

Riku took a sip of his drink, and looked up, making eye contact with a certain blonde in white garments. The both of them stared at each other for a while. Roxas later broke the contact, and walked away toward an empty table far off. Riku leaned back into his chair and grinned.

"_That guy hasn't changed one bit,"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas, who was still depressed about the Axel case, slumped into a chair in the cafeteria and sighed. He had earlier saw Riku sitting alone with a girl, and assumed various things going on between them. It did strike him that the girl was suspiciously familiar, and it soon hit him that he saw her with Sora earlier in the morning.

_A love triangle?_

Roxas amused himself with theories and ideas of that probability of that happening, (Well, having a high IQ doesn't mean you only think of intelligent things 24/7) when suddenly…

**BAM!**

What the hell?!

Roxas almost jumped due to the loud sound. However, he managed to keep his cool. He realized that the loud bang came from a tray of food banged onto the table right in front of him; he looked up casually toward the person who made that happen.

"Yes?"

"You're in my seat…" he answered, and grinned slyly, expecting Roxas to get up and apologize. Roxas studied this boy. He had blonde hair, and didn't seem too intelligent. Behind him were a boy and a girl, both looking very worried.

"I don't see your name on it," Roxas replied nonchalantly. Roxas would soon realize that the phrase has been milked many times, but for now, he looked up smugly toward the boy as he stayed ignorant of the fact.

"Of course you don't, idiot. It's school property,"

"Therefore, this isn't your seat," Roxas replied, and took a bite from the 'mashed potatoes'. Sure… they weren't all that terrific, but they did taste better than the ones his father used to make. Ah… the memories…

The boy fumed and wanted to say something, but a gentle push coming from the girl earlier stopped him.

"Hayner… stop being so mean," She scolded. Looking back at Roxas, she grinned, and offered him a shake. "Hi, call me Olette," she said sweetly. "That's Pence," she pointed to the boy who was silent from before. "And this…" she pointed to the blonde who harassed Roxas "Is Hayner,"

"Well, nice to meet you," Roxas replied with a smile. "Care to join me?" He said with a smirk toward Hayner.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

From a distance, Axel glared spitefully as Roxas joked around with three other people he just knew.

_Am I jealous?_

Nah, he thought. Why should he be? That boy was a traitor. A traitor to the organization and a traitor to their friendship. Roxas deserves to rot in hell, and not laugh around like a mad idiot!

His thoughts abruptly ended when Demyx waved a hand into his face.

"Oh, Axie…" he said with a cute smile.

"Shut it, blondie. And don't call me that," Axel snapped. Demyx seemed hurt with the so-called insult, and hugged Marluxia.

"Marly… Axy called me blondie…" Demyx complained. Marluxia scoffed.

"You are blonde, so get off me, brat!" Marluxia demanded. With tears welling in his eyes, Demyx pouted at the end of his chair, and sulked. Larxene laughed, while Axel just grumbled.

"Aww… come to Larxy…" Larxene cooed to Demyx, and Demyx cheered up.

"Yay!" He got up, and glomped Larxene. Marluxia had to agree that it was a cute scene, and patted Demyx on the head.

_What the hell am I doing with these idiots?_ Axel thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey, sorry that was short. I planned on a time lapse after this, and thought, "Hey, why not do it in another chapter?" Yeah, I am aware that it's confusing, and hey, I don't care! Hahaha! Bask in the utter craziness of Renegade Of Illumination!

And now, extras!

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

To all of you who wondered what Sora was dreaming about in the previous chapter, here it is!

**Sora's Dream**

Sora skipped about happily in the land of Eternal Chocolate, and grinned happily as sexy women in bikinis chased after him. (I'd like to put more emphasize on that, but I'm afraid this fic is rated teen) He eventually tripped and fell, and the sexy babes in bikinis toppled over him. Sora cried out, and pushed them away.

"No! I am true to my one true love!" he yelled. The girls were disappointed, and left Sora all to himself. He jumped into a pool of chocolate hot spring, and bathed/consumed in its contents. Another splash was suddenly heard, and he looked up, only to see a certain redhead joining him in his bath.

"Hello, Sora…" she said in a flirtatious voice. Sora grinned mischievously.

"Hey, Kairi…"

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Axel, Demyx and Marluxia were watching football together in their apartment, when suddenly…

"Hey, Axel. Pass me the soda," Demyx said lazily. Axel grumbled over his half-chewed popcorn, and said

"Get it yourself, asstard," Demyx pouted at the saying, and tears started welling up in his eyes.

"B- b-but… you're nearer t-to it…" Demyx stuttered, and then broke down. "Waaaaa! Axie's bullying me…"

"Don't cry Demy… you have me! Here's your soda" Marluxia said with a grin as he passed the popcorn. Demyx cheered up, and glomped Marluxia

"Yaaay! Marly is nice!" Demyx cheered. Axel slapped his forehead in anguish, and cried out to the ceiling

"Dear lord, why must you put me with these idiots?"

The two hugging males glanced nervously at Axel, and slid away in fear.

"He's creepy…"

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Riku was bored during lunch. Kairi and Sora had apparently got themselves into a ferocious fight with each other, and he wasn't pleased.

He looked up with a bored face, and now, he saw a blonde hugging Larxene.

…

KRIIIING!

Sora and Kairi waited anxiously for Riku to get up, who did so in a gloomy manner.

"Hey, Rik-.."

"Don't bug me…" Riku grumbled, and walked past them. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, and raised their shoulders.

They followed behind Riku with worry of the albino-haired boy's condition. They later saw Larxene laughing with another man, and understood.

Riku, on the other hand, wasn't pleased.

He went over to them, yanked the boy of Larxene, and started screaming.

"You, you… how dare you… I'M GONNA-…!"

The boy was at the verge of tears. Larxene looked bewildered, while Kairi and Sora ran to stop the angered boy.

"Stop it Riku, Larxene's not worth it!" Sora cried, as he held on to Riku.

"Yes! Don't do something stupid, Riku!" Kairi screamed,

"And get off Demy, I dumped you, already!"

Riku looked up at Larxene with piercing eyes,

"Who told you I'm fighting over you?" Riku snapped. Everyone stopped dead, and stared.

"What?"

Riku bent down, and studied Demyx's hair.

"Can you teach me how you do this hair?"

…

"Sure! Why not?" Demyx said with a cute grin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That is all, folks! Sorry I made Demyx really ooc. It's just this theory I have of how Demyx acts off screen. Actually, sorry that all characters are ooc. There's just something wrong with my extremely distorted imagination… hope you enjoyed the chapter, and **REVIEW! **Thanks!

Signed,

Renegade Of Illumination


End file.
